Boneka Untuk sang Hime
by Ayuni Yuukinojo
Summary: Sebagai seorang 'Hime' dia tidak boleh berekspresi, tidak boleh memperlihatkan kebahagiaannya, tidak boleh memperlihatkan kesedihannya. Semuanya sudah menjadi milik Sang Dewa Rubah. Tetapi Naruto masih memiliki keinginan untuk bebas layaknya burung terbang diudara, bukan seperti ikan koi yang terkurung didalam kolam. . WARNING: Bakal Update Lama. shonen-ai. belum tentu romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Boneka Untuk sang Hime**

 **By : Ayuni Yuukinojo**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: Sasori/Naruto**

 **WARNING: UPDATE LAMA. OOC, EYD berantakan Typo, HVMV**

 **.,.**

Mata biru itu menatap langit cerah berawan di atasnya. Memperhatikan setiap burung yang terbang bebas di angkasa. Berpikir kapan dirinya bisa seperti burung itu. Lalu matanya tertuju pada kolam ikan yang ada didepannya. Hidupnya bagaikan ikan koi tersebut. Terkurung dalam kolam tanpa bisa mencicipi kebebasan. "Hime-sama. saatnya anda menghadiri acara pemberkatan." Seorang pelayan dengan setelan miko putih merahnya membungkuk dibelakangnya. Mata pelayan itu tidak berani sedikitpun menatap sang Hime. Hanya bisa menatap ujung kimono panjang yang di kenakan sang putri.

Sang putri mengangguk dalam diam, memberi isyarat kepada si pelayan bahwa ia siap untuk menghadiri acara. Tubuh berbalut kimono tebal tujuh lapis itu dibopong menaiki tandu merah berhias emas membentuk pola burung merak. Surai emas panjangnya disanggul tinggi menyisakan beberapa helai yang membingkai wajah ayunya. Mata sapphire indahnya dihias dan diperindah dengan garis merah yang membingkainya.

Acara pemberkatan dilakukan disebuh kuil diatas bukit. Kuil inari dengan gerbang tori yang besar berjejer menghiasi setiap anak tangganya. Tempat sang Hime tinggal ada di sebrang kuil. Saling berhadapan tapi sangat jauh. Saat menuju kuil ia harus melewati jalan utama desa yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan kediaman tanpa adanya tandu. Keberadaannya disucikan dan dilayani layaknya seorang dewi. Setiap ia melintas orang-orang selalu membungkuk dihadapannya. Bahkan seorang bangsawan ataupun raja harus melakukan itu. Itu karena dia adalah anak yang dipilih oleh sang Dewa Rubah. Anak yang di pilih untuk menjadi perwakilan sang dewa.

Selama perjalanan mata biru sang Hime memperhatikan sekitar, ekspresinya kosong. Ia tak boleh memperlihatkan senyumnya. Ia tak boleh memperlihatkan perasaannya. Karena segala yang ada didalam dirinya adalah milik sang Dewa Rubah. Segala tawa, keceriaan, kesedihan, kesakitan, kecantikan miliknya adalah hak bagi sang Dewa Rubah. Semua bukan lagi menjadi haknya, setidaknya sampai sang Dewa Rubah memilih hime yang baru.

.

.

Mata coklat Sasori menatap rombongan miko yang melewati jalan utama desa. Dia selalu menanti rombongan itu lewat. Sejak kecil ia telah terpesona oleh kecantikan yang dimiliki oleh sang Hime. Kulit putih, mata biru indah dengan bibir kemerahan yang menggoda. Sayang sang putri tidak pernah menunjukkan senyumnya. Dulu Sasori berpikir sang hime sombong. Para rakyat telah membungkuk dan bersujud setiap kali ia lewat tapi kenapa putri itu tak pernah mau memperhatikan dan memperlihatkan senyumnya. Apa bhakti yang diberikan para warga tidak cukup? Seiring berjalannya waktu Sasori mulai sadar. Hime itu tak tersenyum bukan karena dia tidak mau, tapi karena dia tidak dijinkan untuk melakukannya. Seluruh ekspresi sang hime adalah milik sang Dewa Rubah. Saat pertama kali menyadarinya Sasori sangat kesal. Kenapa Dewa Rubah sangat serakah? Merebut senyum sang hime tanpa mengijinkan sang hime untuk tersenyum sedikitpun. Kenapa para warga tak ada yang menyadari. Bahwa dibalik tatapan kosong mata biru cantik itu terdapat kesedihan dan kesepian yang dipendam selama bertahun-tahun.

Sasori mulai mempelajari dan mencari tahu sejarah dan tugas dari seorang Hime. Hime yang baru dipilih setelah hime yang lama menunjukkan tanda-tanda penuaan. Saat hime yang baru lahir, akan ada tanda berupa bulu burung merak di bahu sang hime baru. Keluarga sang hime baru harus merelakan anaknya di ambil oleh pihak kuil. Tentu itu tidak gratis. Desa dan kuil memberikan kompensasi yang besar. Kebanyakan keluarga-keluarga itu akan meninggalkan desa setelah mendapatkan bayaran. Bukan karena desa mengusir. Tetapi karena mereka merasa malu karena telah menjual anak mereka, walau para penduduk tak ada satupun yang merasa seperti itu.

Hime atau putri atau perwakilan dewa dilakukan karena perintah dari sang Dewa Rubah. Konon dahulu pendiri desa ini adalah seorang Onmyouji. Saat hendak membuka lahan untuk di jadikan desa, beliau bertemu dengan sang Dewa Rubah Kurama penjaga hutan dan gunung. Sang Dewa tidak mengijinkan Onmyouji tersebut membuka lahan. Itu dapat menyakiti keseimbangan hutan. Tapi sang Onmyouji terus bersikeras. Dia bahkan memohon kepada sang Dewa Rubah. Karena keteguhan dan sikap pantang menyerah sang Onmyouji akhirnya sang Dewa Rubah menyerah. Ia mengijinkan sang Onmyouji membangun desa dengan beberapa syarat.

Sang Onmyouji harus membangun kuil di atas gunung untuk menyembah sang Dewa Rubah. Karena sang Dewa Rubah adalah tuan tanah di gunung itu. Sang Onmyouji harus mengangkat seorang anak yang akan menjadi perantara sang Dewa Rubah setiap menghadiri setiap acara persembahan dan pemujaan. Bukan sembarang anak, Dewa Rubah sendiri yang akan memilih siapa anak itu. Onmyouji harus membangun kediaman megah di sebarng kuil sebagai tempat peristirahatan sekaligus rumah baru bagi anak yang terpilih. Anak yang terpilih harus tinggal di sana tanpa adanya orang tua. Yang merawat dan melayaninya hanya para gadis yang baru memasuki masa remaja hingga usia 25 tahun. Anak yang kemudia di panggil sebagai Hime itu tidak boleh berkerja, tidak boleh berbicara, tidak boleh berekspresi didepan manusia. Sang Hime hanya boleh menunjukkan segala sikap manusianya hanya didepan sang Dewa Rubah, di dalam ruang khusus di Kuil Inari atau didalam kamar pribadinya tanpa ada satupun pelayan disisnya.

Segala persyaratan sang Dewa Rubah disetujui oleh sang Onmyouji. Desa dibangun dengan cepat, para warga baru saling berdatangan begitu mendengar bahwa tanah didesa itu sangat subur. Mereka menerima syarat yang diajukan Onmyouji dengan suka rela. Beberapa tahun kemudian seorang anak terlahir saat hujan badai. Dibahunya terdapat tanda bulu burung merak. Awalnya sang Onmyouji yang saat itu sudah merumur cukup tua tidak sadar akan kehadiran sang Hime. Tapi setelah suatu malam ia bermimpi didatangi sang Dewa Rubah akhirnya ia segera mengambil tindakan. Pagi-pagi sekali para perajurit keamanan mengumpulkan para orang tua beserta bayi yang baru lahir ditahun itu. Satu-persatu mereka memeriksa tubuh para bayi hingga mereka menemukan tanda yang di cari dibahu mungil seorang bayi perempuan berambut merah. Keluarganya memberinya nama Mito. Sang keluarga menolak menyerahkan bayinya. Mereka terus melakukan perlawanan dan meminta tolong kepada para warga namun tak juga ada yang membantu.

Sang Onmyouji sadar ini sangat kejam. dia hanya bisa menatap perlawanan orangtua tersebut dalam diam dengan bayi mungil menangis di gendongannya. Orangtua yang bahkan telah diberikan bayaran itu tetap tidak menyerah, beberepa kali mereka malah mencoba untuk menculik sang Hime kecil. Sampai akhirnya sang Onmyouji mengambil sikap tegas. Orang tua itu di usir dari desa dan tidak diijinkan kembali hingga hime yang baru dipilih. Dengan berat hati orangtua Mito meninggalkan desa. Tak ada caci maki dari para penduduk. Hanya ada tatapan simpati dan kasian. Mereka sadar suatu saat mereka mungkin saja akan merasakan hal yang sama.

Sekiat tahun berllau, para warga sadar bahwa Hime yang baru dipilih setiap Hime sebelumnya menginjan usia 25 tahun. Para warga mulai merasa tenang. Setidaknya setelah usia 25 tahun mereka masih bisa melihat anaknya. Semua berjalan normal kembali. Tak ada warga yang menolak anaknya di ambil oleh pihak kuil. Mereka menerima bayaran dengan senang hati dan penuh kebanggaan. Beberapa dari mereka memilih untuk keluar desa, memulai hidup baru dengan bayaran yang diterima dari kuil, lalu kembali lagi setelah mendengar hime yang baru telah dipilih. Menjemput anak mereka yang telah berkorban banyak demi mereka.

Tapi suatu hari seorang anak terlahir dari seorang mantan Hime. Nama mantan Hime itu adalah Kushina. Kushina berhenti menjadi Hime karena sebuah kecelakaan. Disuatu malam bulan purnama ia tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Dia tidak ditemukan dimanapun, tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda kabur, ia hilang bagaikan teriup angin. Tiga puluh hari kemudian ia ditemukan kembail dikamarnya, sedang tertidur di atas ranjang empuk dengan taburan bulu burung merak dan kelopak mawar menutupi seluruh kamar. Para dayang dan kepala desa-keturunan Onmyouji- heran. Saat ditanya apa yang terjadi Kushina tidak menjawab, hanya memperlihatkan senyum lembutnya sambil mengelus perutnya.

Menghilangnya Kushina menjadi rahasia pihak kuil, begitu juga dengan kehamilan Kushina. Selama beberapa bulan desa entah kenapa terus menerima keberuntungan. Panen yang melimpah, tidak ada wabah kekeringan dan serangan hewan yang merugikan. Para warga beranggapan semua adalah berkah dari sang Dewa Rubah karena senang atas perlakuan mereka kepada sang Hime. Pihak kuil tidak bisa mencabut posisi Hime dari Kushina. Para warga terlalu menjunjung Kushina. Untuk menghindari kecurigaan karena tak ada yang boleh tahu bahwa Kushina tengah mengandung. Maka pihak kuil menyebarkan rumor bahwa sang Hime tengah sakit hingga tidak bisa menghadiri acara pemberkatan dan pemujaan.

Awalanya warga memaklumi, namun lama-kelamaan keanehan terjadi. Hasil panen mulai menurun, jumlam air mulai berkurang, dan banyak warga yang mulai terkena sakit. Semua berpikir penyebabnya karena sang Hime tidak pernah menghadiri acara pemujaan dan pemberkatan. Maka para warga bersikeras memaksa pihak kuil untuk mengantar Hime menghadiri upacara. Pihak kuil menolak, tapi warga tetap bersikeras mereka tak segan-segan melakukan kekerasan. Sampai akhirnya pihak kuil menyerah.

Pada usia kandungannya memasuki usia 9 bulan Kushina diantar menuju Kuiil diatas gunung. Para warga terkejut tidak menyangka bahwa Hime mereka telah mengandung. Para warga merasa terhianati. Mereka telah dibohongi oleh pihak kuil. Mereka memberontak, mencegat jalan utama desa membuat Kushina ketakutan, kedua tangannya berusaha melindungi bayi dalam kandungannya. Para warga melemparinya batu dan sampah, tapi Kushina tetap tidak berekspresi. Matanya menyorot tajam pada kuil yang ada didepannya. Salah seorang warga menyerang pembawa tandu, membuat tandu menjadi oleng dan terjatuh, Kushina tersungkur ke tanah. Anak-anak warga mulai berteriak ketakutan. Mereka merasakan kemarahan menyebar diseluruh penjuru desa. Kemarahan itu bukan berasal dari para warga. Tetapi dari sosok yang lebih mengerikan dari seorang raja. Anak-anka mulai bersembunyi sambil meringkuk diatas tanah. Orangtua mereka masih sibuk menghajar para pihak kuil. Tak ada satupun yang berani menyentuh Kushina, mereka hanya melempari batu kerikil yang anehnya tidak ada yang mengenai paras cantiknya. Dengan kaki telanjang Kushina melangkah menuju kuil. Seorang anak bernama Iruka bersujud didepannya, memohon agar jangan meneruskan perjanan dengan kaki telanjang. Memohonnya untu kkembali menaiki tandu. Tapi tandu sudah dirusak oleh para warga. Kushina tidak mungkin kembali ke kediamannya yang jaraknya kini lebih jauh dari jarak kuil. Tidak memperdulikan permohonan dan ratapan anak-anak warga Kushina melangkah dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Para wanita yang melihat senyumnya mulai menangis meraung-raung. Kutukan akan menimpa desa begitu pikir mereka.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kushina melakukan perjalanan yang jauh tanpa tandu. Ia menaiki tangga kuil dengan sangat pelan. Sekor rubah mengikuti dibelakangnya. Rubah itu telah menunggunya didepan kuil tadi. Saat tiba diatas kuil ia melihat seluruh miko dan pendeta membungkuk dengan kepala menyentuh tanah, mereka ketakutan dan Kushina tidak perduli. Wanita bersurai merah itu berjalan memasuki Kuil menuju ruang pribadi yang hanya boleh di masukinya. Ia tidak keluar hingga malam mejelang. Para warga telah bersujud didepan kuil, meminta maaf atas kelancangan mereka. Tapi sang Hime tidak kunjung muncul, hingga sebuah tangisan kecil terdengar dari arah ruang pribadi. Kepala desa Sarutobi merangkap pendeta utama keturunan sang Onmyouji berlari memasuki ruang pribadi tersebut. disambut dengan seorang bayi lelaki kecil barambut pirang yang di balut dengan kimono sutra bersulam emas denga pola rubah berekor Sembilan. Keberadaan Kushina menghilang, hanya menyisakan kalung Kristal biru di leher sang bayi. Di pundalk bayi itu terdapat tanda bulu burung merak. Tapi bukan hanya itu. Bulu burung merak itu di bingkai oleh sembilan buah ekor rubah. Dibagian kerah kimono emas itu terdapat nama sang anak. 'Naruto'

Dan sejak itu Hime yang baru diangkat. Berbeda dengan hime-hime sebelumnya, hime kali ini seorang lelaki. Tapi karena ia tinggal terisolasi didalam kediamannya itu bukan menjadi masalah. Kepala Desa Sarutobi digantikan anaknya Asuma untuk memimpin desa. Bertahun-tahun berlalu keadaan desa mulai membaik tapi setelah 25 tahun terlewati tak ada satupun bayi yang terlahir dengan tanda bulu burung merak. Sebagai gantinya Naruto terus menjadi Hime, terus dan terus dan terus hingga puluhan tahun berlalu, hingga keceriannya menghilang hingga rasa bosan memenuhi perasaannya. Naruto telah hidup hempir 100 tahun lamanya terkurung tanpa menjadi tua sedikitpun.

.

Sasori anak yatim piatu. Saat ia berusia 3 tahun ia ditemukan dipintu masuk desa oleh para penjaga desa. Desa itu tidak memiliki penti asruhan jadi ia dibawa kekuil. Dirawat hingga bisa menghidupi diri sendiri diusianya yang ke 11 tahun. Ia pertamakali melihat sang Hime saat ia berusia 9 tahun. Sang Hime begitu cantik dan menawan. Sejak saat itu dia menjadi terobsesi dengan sang Hime. Dia mulia belajar membuat boneka dari gerabah. Semakin giat dia belajar, semakin lihai dia membuat boneka. Boneka buatannya yang indah dan cantik terkenan hingga keluar desa. Banyak orang luar yang datang ke desa tersebut untuk memesan boneka buatannya. Ia mulai memiliki banyak pelanggan dan penghasilannya semkin besar. Tapi Sasori tidak puas, dia masih menginginkan sang hime. Semua boneka kecantikan boneka buatannya tak bisa mengalihkan kecantikan sang Hime. Semua boneka Hime buatannya tidak bisa menyamai paras sang Hime sendiri. Hingga suatu hari Sasori mulai merasa frustasi. Bertahun-tahun ia belajar tapi tak ada satupun karyanya yang dapat menyamai kencantikan sang Hime, semua yang ia buat hanya sampah.

.

Upacara bulan itu dilakukan saat bulan purnama. Sasori datang dengan pakaian terapi dan bersihnya. Ia tak ingin tampil buruk di hadapan sang Hime pujaannya. Saat pemberian berkat Sasori mengantri dengan tidak sabar. Memandang sang Hime yang semakin lama semakin dekat di hadapannya. Saat gilirannya tiba dia bersimpuh dengan cepat membuta para warga terheran-heran. "Hime mohon maafkan saya, tapi ada satu permintaan yang saya inginkan dari anda." Seru Sasori lantang. Para penjaga mulai berdatangan. Hendak membawa Sasori menjauh tapi dihentikan oleh sang Hime. Sang Hime mengelus kepala Sasori lembut menandakan bahwa ia mendengarkan permintaan si pemuda bersuari merah.

"Ijinkan saya membuat boneka anda! Saya telah membuat banyak boneka yang menurut orang-orang diluar sana sangat indah dan cantik. Tapi menurut saya semua boneka saya belum sempurna. Tujuan awal saya membuat boneka adalah untuk menghadiahkan anda boneka tercantik yang pernah ada. Namun boneka-boneka buatan saya belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikan anda. Ijinkan saya membuat boneka dengan anda sebagai modelnya. "

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boneka Untuk sang Hime**

 **By : Ayuni Yuukinojo**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: Sasori/Naruto**

 **WARNING: UPDATE LAMA. OOC, EYD berantakan Typo, HVMV**

 **.,.**

 **.,.**

 **.,.**

Pagi hari itu desa di gemparkan dengan berita dari pihak kuil bahwa mereka mengijinkan Sasori si pembuat boneka untuk memasuki kediaman Hime. Mereka heran. Sangat jarang, bahkan tidak pernah hal seperti ini terjadi. Jangankan mengijinkan seorang pemuda memasuki kediaman, para dayang yang dijinkan untuk mengabdi di kediaman Hime saja harus di uji dalam berbagai bidang. Para wanita yang di pilih harus cantik. Sabar dan ramah. Mahir dalam segala bidang seni dan yang paling penting mereka bersih baik hati maupun tubuh.

Saat berususia 10 tahun mereka dipilih dikumpulkan di kuil Inari. Mereka di ajari berbagai macam keahlian yang kelak akan berguna bagi mereka saat melayani sang Hime. Saat memasui usia 17 tahun yang terbaik di atantara yang terbaik akan di pilih dan bi bawa ke kediaman Hime. Sementara yang tidak terpilih akan di kembalikan ke orang tua mereka atau di pekerjakan sebagai miko di kuil.

Para penjaga di kediaman Hime pun merupakan pemuda-pemuda tampan dan terkuat. Mereka petarung terkuat di desa dan tentunya hanya loyal pada sang Hime, bukan kepada para warga ataupun kepala desa. Mereka adalah para pemuda yang sudah menetapkan hati akan menyerahkan segala milik mereka untuk melindungi dan melayani sang Hime. Mereka tidak ikut campur dalam masalah penjagaan desa. Desa memiliki para penjaga lain yang jumlahnya lebih banyak walau tak sekuat mereka.

Kedatangan Sasori untuk pertamakali ke dalam kediaman Hime disambut dengan tatapan waspada para penjaga dan bisikan para pelayan. Dia diantar sang kepala desa menuju ruang tahu dimaan sang Hime sudah menunggu. Namun sepertinya sang Hime sedang tidak ingin menunggu mereka. Jadi begitu sampai di ruang tahu, sang Hime sudah menghilang. Seorang pelayan bernama Sakuya berkata bahwa sang Hime menunggu mereka di pavilion di halaman belakang. Kepala Desa tidak diijinkan masuk lebih dalam ke dalam kediaman Hime. Ia menyerahkan Sasori kepada Sakuya untuk mengantar pemuda itu ke hadapan sang Hime.

Setelah si kepala desa pergi, Sasori di antar menyusuri lorong kediaman yang panjang, ia dapat melihat halaman samping kediaman sangat asri dan indah. Tak jarang ia bertemu para penjaga yang menatapnya tajam. Seorang penjaga bernama Tobio memutuskan membantu Sakuya untuk mengantar Sasori. Penjaga berambut dan bermata hitam legam itu sesekali melirik Sasori dengan tajam dan waspada. "Aku harap kehadiran anda tidak akan mengusik ketenangan Hime-sama." ujar Tobio dengan mata yang menatap angkuh ke depan.

Sasori tidak menjawab. Tidak ingin berbicara. Ia sibuk menenangkan hatinya yang berdetak dengan kencang. Mimpinya untuk bisa membuat replika wajah sang Hime akhirnya terwujud. Walau dengan syarat yang belum dia ketahui.

.

Naruto sang Hime menatap halaman belakang kediamannya dalam diam. Halaman itu bersebelahan dengan hutan lebat di belakang kediaman. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendekati hutan itu. Dulu saat usianya masih sekitar 8 tahun ia sering menyelinap ke dalam hutan. Menjelajah sesuka hati. Namun tak sampai sebulan kegiatan itu ia lakukan, para penjaga telah menemukannya dan melarangnya untuk mendekati hutan. Takut kejadian seperti Hime sebelumnya terulang kembali.

"Hime-sama. Pemuda itu sudah datang." Yuuya bersimpuh di samping Naruto, kepalanya tertunduk begitupula dengan Tobio. Sementara Sasori hanya bisa berdiri mematung melihat kecantikan dari sosok Hime yang sangat ia kagumi. Dengan pelan Naruto menyapukan tangannya di udara, memberi kode kepada pelayannya bahwa mereka bisa pergi.

Naruto mengubah posisi duduknya, kini ia berhadapan langsung dengan Sasori yang telah duduk bersila. Mata Sasori tak pernah bisa lepas dari wajah sang Hime. Dengan lihai jemari lentik berkulit tan itu menggoreskan kuas di kertas putih yang disediakan pelayan sebelumnya.

" _Namamu Sasori, bukan? Aku mengijinkamu untuk membuat boneka diriku. Tapi boneka itu kecantikannya harus melebihi diriku atau menyamai ku. Jika kau berhasil, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu. Itu syarat dariku."_ Begitulah isi tulisan sang Hime. Sasori menatap tulisan Naruto yang indah dan rapi.

Kepala Sasori menunduk menyentuh tatami. Bersujud di hadapan sang Hime, menerima syarat yang di berikan. "Hamba bersedia."

.

Hari pertama Sasori habiskan dengan membuat sketsa kasar dari boneka yang akan ia buat. Sketsa wajah yang sesuai dan seindah yang ia mampu. Berkali-kali ia mengulang, berkali-kali pula ia gagal. Tapi Sasori tidak menyerah. Tujuannya mempelajari seni patung adalah untuk membuat replika wajah cantik sang Hime. Setelah sekian lama belajar dan berlatih, berkali-kali melupakan tujuan dan hampir di kuasai rasa serakah akan harta. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mewujudkan impiannya. Ia akan memberikan patung terindah dan tercantik kepada sang Hime.

Hari keduda Sasori mulai membuat model bentuk dasar dari badan boneka dengan terpisah pisah. Dua tangan, dua kaki serta kepala yang menyatu dengan madan. Model dasar itu berukuran besar, sama besarnya dengan ukuran sang Hime. Ia tidak ingin membuat boneka kecil yang mudah di bawa dan di curi. Ia ingin membuat boneka yang benar-benar menyerupai sang Hime. Baik penampilan maupun ukurannya.

Pada hari ketiga Sasori mulia mencetak model dengan _gips_. Cetakan yang dibuat ada dua buah. Cetakan bagian depan dan belakang. Model kasar di posisikan tertidur diatas tumpukan _gips_ , tak lupa melapisinya dengan _vaselin_ agar mudah melepas model cetakan ketika _gips_ sudah mengeras. Setelah _gips_ mengeras, model cetakan di lepas dan dikeringkan.

Dihari keempat Sasori mulai memasukkan _'slip '_ kedalam cetakan yang telah kering dan diikat. Cetakan _gips_ akan menyerap air didalam _slip_ hingga terbentuk lapisan tanah liat yang lebih padat disetiap sisi dalam cetakan. Sasori membuat sangat banyak cetakan karena ia yakin pasti sangat sulit membuat replika wajah sang Hime. Terbukti saat ia mulai melukis wajah sang Hime pada tubuh boneka yang sudah jadi ia mengalami kesulitan. Berkali-kali ia gagal, berkali-kali ia mengulang. Semua boneka yang gagal ia buang. Ia mengurung diri berhari-hari di kamar yang disediakan pihak kuil. Keluar hanya untuk mandi dan makan. Sisanya ia mengurung diri dikamarnya. Terkadang ketika ia sangat frustasi ia akan melempar boneka gagalnya hingga retak. Ia tidak membutuhkan produk gagal. Himenya tidka membutuhkan produk gagal.

Disuatu pagi sebelum sarapan, Naruto berjalan menyusuri kediamannya seorang diri. Walau tak diijinkan berbicara, bukan berarti ia tidak diijinkan untuk berjalan-jalan di kediamannya sendiri. Menyusuri setiap lorong, ia berhenti ketika berada didepan kamar sang pembuat boneka. Penasaran ia membuka pantu kamar itu. Pandangannya disambut dengan berbagaimacam tubuh boneka yang sudah retak dan beberapa ada yang masih belum terbentuk. Sementara Sasori sendiri tampak tertidur diatas meja kerjanya. Terlihat pemuda bersurai merah itu sangat kelelahan.

Naruto memungut satu buah tubuh boneka yang ada didekatnya. Jujur saja, boneka itu sudah bagus, sangat bagus malah. Hanya saja tak bisa menyaingi kecantikannya. Mata biru Naruto menatap nanar semua boneka gagal itu. _'apakah syaratnya terlalu sulit?'_ pikirnya. Naruto juga melihat bayang hitam di bawah mata Sasori. Pemuda itu sudah tidak tidur berhari-hari.

Naruto meletakkan kembali boneka gagal itu di lantai. Ia berjalan menuju dua cetakan yang tersisa. Menatap dua cetakan itu dengan tajam. _'Satu diantara dua cetakan ini akan menjadi boneka yang indah'_ batinnya. Tangan berjemari lentik itu mengelus satu cetakan didekatnya. Satu elusan pelan yang dapat mengubah masa depannya.

"Hime-sama, waktunya sarapan." Sakuya menantinya didepan pintu kamar. Kepalanya menunduk seperti biasa. Meninggalkan kamar sepi itu dengan pelan. Naruto berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sepertinya hari ini dia akan makan sendiri lagi.

.

.

Hari kelima belas sejak Sasori menginjakkan kaki di kediaman sang Hime, akhirnya boneka impiannya selesai. Ia sudah meminta para miko untuk menyiapkan pakaian yang bagus untuk bonekanya. Ia menggunakan benang emas yang banyak untuk rambut pirang sang Hime. Menggunakan warna merah terang untuk bibir Hime yang mungil dan biru laut dalam untuk mata sang Hime yang indah. Kini boneka itu telah berdiri dihadapan sang Hime, sementara Sasori berlutut di sampingnya dengan was-was. Takut bonekanya tidak disukai oleh Naruto.

Diruangan itu hanya ada Naruto, Sasori dan bonekanya. Naruto menatap setiap detail dari boneka di hadapannya. Mata biru indah yang tak seindah matanya, bibir merah terang seperti merah gincu yang sering Naruto kenakan ketika menghadiri upacara. Helaian benang emas yang menyerupai rambut pirang panjangnya. Boneka ini sempurna, sangat sempurna dan ia menyukainya. Dengan lembut Naruto menyibak kimono dua belas lapis yang dikenakan boneka itu. Mengelus bagian tengkuk kirinya. Tampat yang pas untuk menanamkan tandanya. Jari telunjuk kanannya ia gigit hingga berdarah, dengan darah itu ia mengukir lambang bulu burung merak. Darah itu menyerap dan meningglakan tanda merah seperti yang di ukir oleh Naruto.

" _Mulai malam ini…"_ bisikan pelan Naruto bergema keseluruh penjuru desa. Mengagetkan para warga. _"Hime yang baru akan menggantikanku. Layanilah, sembahlah dan pujalah seperti kalian memujaku, menyembahku, melayaniku."_ Cahaya kekuningan menyinari tubuh Naruto dan boneka didepannya. Menyilaukan Sasori dan terpancar hingga kepelosok desa.

"Sesuai janji. Kau berhasil membuat boneka yang sangat indah. Boneka ini aksn menjadi penggantiku. Dan satu keinginanmu akan terkabul. Wahai anak muda, katakanlah permintaanmu." Sasori hanya bsia menatap dengan takjub sosok NAruto yang ada di depannya saat ini. Rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai indah, mata biru yang bersinar sedup dan senyum lembut yang terlukis di wajah yang ayu, tak lupa sembilan buah ekor rubah yang bergerak lembut dibelakangnya. "Hi-hime?"

"Aku bukan Hime lagi, Sasori. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto. Sesuai janji aku akan mewujudkan satu permintaanmu. Katakanlah apa yang kau inginkan."

Dengan gugup Sasori berdiri, padangannya tak lepas dari sosok baru sang mantan Hime, sembilan buah ekor, sepasang telinga pirang dan yukata biru muda bermotif merak emas. "Hamba hanya ingin membuat boneka diri anda Hime, impian hamba sudah terwujud. Tak ada hal lain yang kuinginkan."

"Kalaubegitu aku akan memberkatimu dengan kebahagiaan dan kemakmuran selama tujuh generasimu. Tapi ingat! Barkahku ini hanya berlaku selama tujuh generasi dan selama generasimu menjalankan ajaran kebenaran."

"Hamba menerimah berkah anda." Sasori bersujud sebanyak tiga kali. "Setelah ini anada akan kemana Hime-Naruto-sama?"

"Mengelilingi dunia mungkin. Ada seseorang yang ingin aku temui." Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, cahaya kekuningan sekali lagi bersinar terang membutakan penglihatan. Ketika cahaya itu meredup Sasori telah berada didalam kamarnya di kota. Taklupa sekotak besar emas dan permata berada di atas meja jerjanya.

.

.

Sejak hari itu sosok Hime digantikan oleh sebuah boneka porselin cantik. Tak ada yang keberatan. Karena nyatanya lambang yang ada di bahu sang boneka adalah asli. Boneka itu menggantikan posisi sang hime. Tak ada lagi anak yang harus berpisah dengan keluarganya untuk menunaikan kewajiban sebagai Hime, tak adalagi anak yang harus kehilangan haknya untuk berekspresi dan berbicara.

.

Naruto menyelusuri hutan di wilayah Konoha yang lebat. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengunjungi tempat ini. Terakhir kali ia datang kemari, ia masih dalam wujud rubah berekor sembilan besar. Ia bertemu dengan tamannya Indra Uchiha, pendiri desa Konoha. Dan ia pergi ketika Indra dimakamkan. Ia sudah terlahir sebanyak tiga kali. Sebagai Hashirama sang Pentapa Rubah, Minato sang Dewa Rubah Kurama dan kini sebagai Naruto sang Putri Rubah. Ia senang bisa bertemu dengan Sasori. Bertahun-tahun ia membuat perjanjian dengan sang Onmyouji, ia telah melihat kesedihan yang dialami keluarga Hime, ia ingin mengakhiri kesedihan itu. Dengan lahirnya ia kedunia, ia bisa menjadi Hime itu sendiri. Menghentikan rantai penderitaan bagi para Hime dan keluarganya. Tapi itu tak bisa berlangsung lama. Ia harus menepati janjinya untuk bertemu dengan Indra, oleh karena itu ia meminta Sasori untuk membuat boneka menyerupai dirinya. Ia sebagai pembuat perjanjian bisa dengan leluasa memilih boneka itu akan menjadi Hime yang baru.

Perjalanan Naruto berhenti didepan sebuah kuil Uchiha yang sudah sanagt tua. Konoha telah berubah banyak sejak terakhirkali ia kunjungi. Dulu desa itu sangat makmur dan asri, namun kini desa itu telah kenjadi desa yang sepi. Para warganya telah memilih pindah ke kota untuk melanjutkan hidup yang lebih baik. meninggalkan desa yang hanya dihuni oleh para lansia. Kuil Uchiha ini juga sepertinya sudah lama tak dikunjungi.

Naruto ragu, apakah Indra akan datang. Apakah indra akan menyadari keberadaannya. Apakah Indra akan mengetahui wujudnya. Sekian tahun berlalu, wujudnya telah berubah banyak dari sosok rubah merah kehitaman yang di panggil Ashura menjadi pemuda berambut pirang panjang. Ia sudah berubah sangat jauh dari penampilannya yang dulu. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apakah Indra akan tetap terlihat seperti dulu atau tidak. Rambut ravennya, kulit putihnya, mata sehitam malamnya, wajah kaku dan aura dingin yang selalu mengelilinginya. Apakah Naruto-Ashura- masih bisa nmengenali Indranya?

"Kau datang lama sekali Ashura. Aku sudah menunggumu sebukan disini." Seorang pemuda berambut raven melawan gravitasi keluar dari hutan disamping kuil. Mata onix nya menatap Naruto dengan tajam penuh kekesalan. Jangan lupakan aura dingin yang menyebar dari tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak berubah sedikitpun Indra." Senang. Naruto sangat senang Indranya masih mengingat dirinya. Walau dengan segala perubahan yang telah terjadi pada dirinya.

"Jangan panggil aku Indra, _dobe._ Panggil aku Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha"

"Namaku juga bukan _dobe, Teme_! Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Dengan sekuat tenaga NAruto menerjang sosok pemuda raven yang menantinya dibibir hutan.

' _Terimakasih Sasori. Kau telah membantuku menepati janjiku.'_

"Tadaima. Indra."

"Okaeri. Ashura."

 **END**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Untuk pembuatan boneka porselene saya ambil dari internet dank arena bingung jadi saya bikin seadana.**

 **Terimakasih sudah mau membaca ffn gaje dariku.**

 **Salam dari Denpasar. 9/8/16**

 _ **Ayuni Yuukinojo**_


End file.
